


The Culmination of Beauty

by AngelFireStar



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking down walls, F/M, Lack of love, Lotura - Freeform, Sad and Beautiful, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFireStar/pseuds/AngelFireStar
Summary: Lotor sees Allura with her hair down for the first time.First piece posted on Ao3 as a requested prompt.  Hope you like.





	The Culmination of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@darkelf19 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40darkelf19++on+Tumblr).



Lotor knew it was late, but his eagerness was too great to wait till the morning. He knew Allura often slept late as well doing her own research and his new findings were too important not to share and collaborate. He needed her input but more than that, he valued her opinion. Of course, he wasn’t being fully honest with himself. There were other reasons why he was eager to see her. Allura has been so busy with her responsibilities that they hardly had a chance to go over the finding from the samples that were taken from the quintessence field. This mostly meant he had not had the pleasure of working with her side by side. He missed her presence, her voice --clinging to ever word--and even the scent of her hair. Lotor immediately dismissed the thought and repressed the feelings he knew were growing. He had to. He had to stay focused. 

Passing down the halls of the castle, Lotor reached the entrance to Allura’s room and hesitate for a few ticks before gently pressing the pad. Allura was surprised to hear the chiming of her door as no one usually visited her this late; except perhaps Coran, whenever she was ill. She was already in her silken gown and robe. She was in the middle of preparing her nightly Altean concoction, which was similar to that of herbal tea. 

“Who is it?”

“Princess forgive me, I know it’s late”, he responded. 

Allura’s heart expanded with excitement. There wasn’t a moment during their time separate she wasn’t thinking about him. She knew allowing him to enter her quarters, dressed as she was, would be a faux pas for a princess. But this was no ordinary man, and at that moment, she disregarded all royal protocols. 

“Come in Lotor”. 

The doors slid open and Lotor proceeded to enter. Allura stood there ready to greet him, as her soft white and pink robes exposed her partially transparent night gown----and her figure. 

“Princess, my apol….” His words quickly dissipated and hung frozen in time, along with his movement. The image in front of him overwhelmed his very being. It was not just her lovely, soft face and the warm smile that welcomed him. It was not just her curvaceous, sensual form that seem to shame any fabric it touched. It was the white, wavy and privileged hair that had the honor of hugging her body down to her hips. He never seen anything so beautiful in his life let alone had anyone induce such strong emotions in him, ever. Of everything he admired about her---her intellect, her Altean abilities and her beauty—the culmination of his adoration was complete at the sight of her gorgeous tresses. She was perfect. 

The emotions that flooded him came so quickly it caught them both by surprise. He was overwhelmed-- so much so, he found himself fighting tears, feeling unworthy to even gaze upon this woman that now, undeniably, had his heart. Had she noticed? Lotor hung his head low, and grinding his teeth, began to blush. He hardly ever allowed himself to be vulnerable with anyone, but he had no control over this. How could he? Seeing her, seeing that hair flow like white gold, was a painful reminder of how much he lacked true beauty in his life, amongst other things. She was the epitome of what he didn’t know he needed in his life until that moment. 

Allura, assuming it was because of her attire, began to blush as well. 

“F-f-orgive me princess. This can wait till the morning. Good night”.

He left so quickly, still looking down ward, that she was unable to utter a word in response. She began to feel badly. 

Allura simply had no idea the effect she had on him.


End file.
